In the field of automotive rearview mirrors, automotive rearview mirrors with an auto-dimming function, which automatically adjust the reflected light intensity according to the surrounding ambient light to avoid the danger caused by glare while providing the drivers with better driving conditions, have become increasingly popular these days. Existing auto-dimming technology mainly uses an electrochromic reflective mirrors, a photosensitive device, and an electronic controller to achieve the dimming function. Specifically, when irradiated by the headlight of the vehicle in the rear, the photosensitive device emits a signal, and the electronic controller in turn adjusts the output voltage applied onto the electrochromic reflective mirror, thereby changing the absorption of the incident light by the reflective mirror. The higher the absorption, the less light will be reflected from the mirror, therefore reducing glare. However, if the rearview mirror has an embedded LCD display, the intensity of the display output will also be reduced under auto-dimming condition. The current solution is to significantly increase the backlight intensity of the LCD to offset the dimming effect. However, the disadvantages of such a solution are many: the increased intensity of the backlight will significantly increase the power consumption of the display; this will in turn result in the overheating and the increasing of the temperature of the entire mirror/LCD unit. Under high ambient temperature the LCD risks the complete loss of image under a so-called black screen phenomenon.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an automotive rearview mirror with an auto-dimming function without affecting the display light intensity to satisfy the above demand.